<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch me I'm Falling by sanscomment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674588">Catch me I'm Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanscomment/pseuds/sanscomment'>sanscomment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, Regulus Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanscomment/pseuds/sanscomment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You bloody git.  You’re not supposed to die… not before me.  You.  Promised.”</p>
<p>The words cut through Regulus, sending a cold chill through him.  “Em…”</p>
<p>Alphard smiled.  “And you told me no one cared about you.”</p>
<p>“No one does.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound like it to me…”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the room turned cold as it shook.  Regulus’ reality was beginning to shatter.  Again.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>In which Regulus survives.  But at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Emmeline Vance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch me I'm Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus Black’s biggest fear was the water.  His cousin, Bellatrix, nearly drowned him when he was four.  It made his death that much worse.  It wasn’t as though Regulus thought that he was going to make it out of the cave alive. No.  He knew that even if he did survive, it would only be a matter of time until the Dark Lord murdered him.  This was a suicide mission, and Regulus accepted his fate.</p>
<p>However, he did not expect the Inferi would drag him into the water.  He did not expect that the pain of their claws in his body would kill him before the water did.  The boy twisted and turned, trying to escape their grasp.  He could feel his supply of oxygen running out as his lungs burned.  A sudden and sharp pain blossomed through his lower back.  He opened his mouth to scream as the water rushed in.  Regulus Black knew no more.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When he came to, he was in a familiar space.  He felt oddly at peace as he snuggled in under the warm blankets on the bed.  “You’re safe now, Reggie.  Rest.”</p>
<p>He recognized the voice, but couldn’t put a name with it.  However, a combination of the warmth of the bed and the peace that surrounded him lulled him into sleep once more.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“He’s not fucking breathing!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Em.  We’re working on it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me to calm down!”  The young woman was in borderline hysterics as the man held her back.  “He’s.  Not.  Breathing.”</p>
<p>“And neither are you right now.”</p>
<p>“Let me help him.  Please.”  Emmeline begged.  It was a horrible thing to bear witness to.  The young witch was usually quite calm and reserved.  Seeing her this distraught made Gideon sick.  </p>
<p>“He’s gone,” Edgar Bones sighed.  The healer might have been one of the older members of the Order of the Phoenix, but he was still barely twenty seven.  </p>
<p>“NO!”  Emmeline screamed, breaking free of Gid’s arms and all but throwing herself on the lifeless body.  Not a soul stopped her as she started hitting his chest.  “Wake up,” she shouted, hitting him harder.  “You bloody git.  You’re not supposed to die… not before me.  You.  Promised.”</p>
<p>The words hit everyone in the room hard.  It confused many, but seeing someone like Emmeline breakdown so violently was yet another horrifyingly sober moment.  After a few moments, Gideon reached down and placed an arm on Em’s shoulder.  “Em…”</p>
<p>She pushed his hand off of her, but said nothing.</p>
<p>“Let’s give her some time, okay?”  She heard Edgar, but his words wouldn’t process.  Her mind was pulling her in so many directions.  The door closed and suddenly she was alone with him.  </p>
<p>The quiet of the room made her uncomfortable as she stared at his pale face.  He was always so pale and small.  He always presented as weak, but Emmeline knew much better than to believe that.  She was one of the few people that knew the extent of his illness.  Not even his brother knew the battles that he faced.  </p>
<p>“You promised,” she whispered, her voice cracking as she held in a sob, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it.  “You said you’d fight.  You were doing so good, you were almost there.”  With her free hand, she combed her hand through his dark locks.  “Why did you do this?”  Emmeline knew that she would never know the answers to her questions, but she needed to voice them.  </p>
<p>“You know, this is the part where you… where you’re supposed to open your eyes and tell me it was all part of the plan.”  She swallowed thickly.  “That you’re faking.”  Em knew that wasn’t the case.  Her best friend was gone.  </p>
<p>The room fell into silence for a long while as she kept a hold on his hand, almost trying to magically inject some of her life force into him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Edgar was the first to re-enter the room.  “We’ll make sure he gets a proper send off,” he started.  The man did not expect to see Emmeline unconscious on the ground next to the body.  </p>
<p>“EM!” he shouted as he immediately moved to turn Emmeline over.  She was breathing, which was a good sign, but she wasn’t responding to him.  The healer attempted to pull Emmeline away from the body, but found that their hands were locked together, clinging to each other.  </p>
<p>Gideon ran into the room at Edgar’s shout.  “What the…”</p>
<p>Edgar raised his hand to quiet him.  It only took a few more moments before a pained gasp filled the room.  Only it didn’t come from Emmeline.  It came from the boy.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When Regulus’ eyes opened again, he was still bundled up under the blankets on the bed.  His chest hurt.  It hurt like hell.  </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re finally awake.”  His eyes darted around the room, finally landing on the form of his Uncle Alphard.  “I was wondering how long it would take.”</p>
<p>“Are you…” Reg started, but the older man cut him off.</p>
<p>“Real?”  Regulus nodded as his uncle continued.  “I’m not a figment of your imagination, if that’s what you’re asking.  I’m as real as you are.”</p>
<p>Regulus’ brow furrowed.  Uncle Alphard was always out there, but this was far, even for him.</p>
<p>“Am I real?”</p>
<p>That made Alphard laugh.  “Are any of us real?”</p>
<p>The teen crossed his arms and glared at Alphard as silence raged between them.  “I died…” he finally realized.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately yes.”</p>
<p>“And you’re here to… usher me to… wherever is after this?”</p>
<p>Alphard shook his head.  “I’m here to keep you company for a short while.  Until your mind settles.”</p>
<p>“My mind never settles, dear Uncle.”</p>
<p>Alphard frowned.  “I know, Reggie.  I know your mind is a dark place, a scary place.  And I’m sorry I could never help you like I wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize.  It’s unbecoming.”</p>
<p>“That’s your mother’s rule.  Not mine.”</p>
<p>As Regulus tried to sit up, he realized that he was frozen in place.  Panic began to form in his chest.  “Why can’t I move?  Uncle Alphard… why can’t I move!?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re still tied to your human body.”</p>
<p>“You said I was dead!”</p>
<p>“I said you died.”</p>
<p>“Therefore, I’m dead.”</p>
<p>“It’s not quite as straightforward as you think.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “You bloody git.  You’re not supposed to die… not before me.  You.  Promised.” </em>
</p>
<p>The words cut through Regulus, sending a cold chill through him.  “Em…”</p>
<p>Alphard smiled.  “And you told me no one cared about you.”</p>
<p>“No one does.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound like it to me…”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the room turned cold as it shook.  Regulus’ reality was beginning to shatter.  Again.</p>
<p>“Uncle Al!  Uncle Alphard!  Help!”</p>
<p>Then the world fell silent.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think.  This is going to be canon divergent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>